Light of Sorrow
by nekomiao
Summary: Stars: Momoshiro Takeshi and Echizen Ryoma not pairing..there is an allusion to the pairing but not much more than thatWarning: Death Ficcage. Because I like drama. I believe the story fits the song rather nicely.


**Songfic Title** - Light of Sorrow  
**Conditions**: For full effect of this story the song Light of Sorrow by Fra-Foa should be listened to in the background.  
**Stars**: Momoshiro Takeshi and Echizen Ryoma (not pairing..there is an allusion to the pairing but not much more than that)  
**Rating**: PG or M because of the death and themes. no smut. If you think I'm going to smut in a death fic you're insane. I don't write that much smut anyway. I usually fluff.  
**Warning**: Death Ficcage. Because I like drama. Everyone knows I like drama. Heck my muse likes the drama I put him through. And my luffly Bunta-Fuji-sempainess picked the pairing and I believe it fit the song rather nicely.

**Light of Sorrow**

That sharp pain resonated through his body. The young boy groaned as he fell to the ground, the small animal clutched in his arms, protecting it from the other boys in the classroom. His cap rolled off his head as words were yelled at him. "You're so stupid! Why'd you have to do that for?! For some stupid animal!" The other boy spat those words towards Ryoma. "You deserve it anyway! Parading around just because you're some stupid tennis hero!" The boy dropped the knife and left the room, trying to show his strength and maturity but trembling on the inside. He had just stabbed another kid. Oh well, so what.  
  
Ryoma lay there in the classroom on his own. His mind flashing from thought to though. He should seek medical attention. The cat was safe. He couldn't move. Maybe yell out for help then. In the end he just lay there, accepting his fate. The cat wandered out of his arms and licked his face gently. His breathing became troubled as he lay there, a crimson puddle beginning to appear beneath him.  
  
"Ryoma!" A voice called. "Ryoma, I'll go get help!" It was Momoshiro. The one he looked up to, the one he admired. Momoshiro Takeshi. The older boy turned to leave when he saw the younger boy reach out towards him.  
  
**ikuate no nai anata ha  
itsuka kiesou de kowai**  
_I'm afraid with no place to go someday you'll disappear_  
  
The older boy watched him with a fretful gaze, turning towards the corridor before doubling back to the side of Ryoma. He gathered the young boy into his arms and held him gently. "For a cat...cheh." He forced a smile into his face for the sake of the younger one. They watched each other for a moment before Momo moved to pick him up and take him towards medical attention. A hand laid onto his arm gently. Ryoma shook his head. He wasn't going to make it anyway. Takeshi frowned but remained there unmoved. Why didn't Ryoma want to be moved? The cat was safe.  
  
**moshi nanimo midasenai no nara  
douka atashi no tame ni ikite**  
_If you can't find anything else  
Why not live for me._  
  
The young boy just shook his head gently once again and laid down in Momo's arms. His eyes were beginning to droop as more of his life drained from himself. Soft tears began to gather in Momo's eyes as he continued to hold the young one in his arms. So much there was to say, but what words to use? So much there was he wanted to squeeze into that moment of time. Deep inside he knew Ryoma wouldn't make it. Deep inside he knew that he should have kept trying to save his life. But he also didn't want to waste these precious last moments.  
  
**dakara ima tsuyoku daite daite  
kono karada ni imi nado nai kara  
tada anata no sono atatakasa de  
atashi wo sou gyutto tsutsunde**  
_So, now hold me. Hold me strongly  
Because this body has no meaning  
just wrap me in your warmth._  
  
His grip tightened as they lay there. He was seeking the words to speak to the young one. He must say something before time ran out. Thought after thought rushed through his mind but his mouth uttered none of them. Ryoma forced his eyes open and focused his blurry attention on Momo. He smiled. Through the pain and the loss of strength he smiled. The last thing that Ryoma could ever give Momo is a smile.  
  
Only for Momo. Through his time in Seigaku only for Momo. The smile was reserved only for Momo.  
  
**nee fui ni miseru sono kao  
nani wo ushinai ima, hohoemu no?**  
_That face you showed me suddenly.  
What did you lose? Are you now smiling?_  
  
No, there was one more thing he could give Momo. One last thing before his time was up. He pulled himself together as his body shuddered and he nestled deeper into the grasp of the older boy. "Takeshi..." The word slipped from his lips quietly, almost inaudibly as he lay there. That one word. That he had never spoken in his life and probably never will ever again. He had never worked up the courage to call him by his first name before. Only calling him "Momo-sempai" as all the other people did.  
  
That one word conveying more emotion than any other word or phrase ever could. That one word bringing more meaning to the time they had together. Momo watched him a moment as he watched the blood pooling gently, almost beautifully below them. "You're the most important, Echizen Ryoma."  
  
**mou nanimo iwanakute ii no  
koko ni anata ga iru dake de**  
_You don't have to say anything else.  
Just having you by my side is enough._  
  
Ryoma raised a hand at those words and laid it gently on the elder's chest, motioning him to stop. His mind wasn't focusing enough to understand anymore. His vision was starting to fade. The warmth was all he could feel now. That was what he wanted to concentrate on now for the last moments. To cherish those moments and take the memories with him when he finally left.  
  
He felt his body slowly empty of himself. He could feel himself fade from existence. Leaving behind a husk for people to remember him by.  
  
**dakara ima tsuyoku daitetai no  
kachi nado nanimo iranai kara  
tada anata no sono kuudou wo  
atashi no chi de mitasetara **  
_So, I want to hold you strongly  
because I don't need there to be any value in it  
If only your hollowness could be filled just by my blood._  
  
He could feel the young boy's body relaxing in his grasp. He could feel the young boy slowly leaving him. Raising a hand up, he laid it gently on Ryoma's hair, stroking it gently. The rest of the world faded from his mind as he sat there with the young boy. In a far away distance he could hear loud screams and shouts but that was too far away for him to worry about. The classroom was erupted with loud noises and people running to get help but none of it was noticed by Momo as he sat there and held the small one tightly but gently in his arms.  
  
**nee itsuka anata ga shindara  
sono nakigara wo mune ni daite  
itsumademo itoshii anata no  
kami wo nade, hoho ni fure tabeteshimaou**  
_You know, one day if you die  
I'll take your corpse to my chest  
And forever my love, I'll pet you hair  
I'll touch your cheek and I'll eat you up._  
  
His breathing slowed gently. For a violent action the end was a peaceful one. The breaths grew desperate for a moment before they ended. People around were beginning to scream when they realized what was going on but those screams fell on deaf ears. Momo was as lost to them as Ryoma was. All he could do was rock gently, wanting his young friend's trip to be a gentle one. As roughly as he was forced from this world, Ryoma was still able to leave it gently. Momo's grip tightened around the younger boy as moments passed.  
  
**dakara ima gyutto daitetai no  
sono egao wo kuukyo wo namida wo  
anata no sono furueru mune ga  
atashi no ude de ikitaeba ii**  
_So now I want to hold you tightly  
Your smile, your emptiness, your tears  
I'd like to have you in my arms  
Your chest quivering as your breathing grows sparse_  
  
"Takeshi..." That word will forever ring on in his mind. That voice will forever remain in his mind. THe only one who will ever be able to claim his name in that way. Nobody will ever be allowed to speak his name in that way ever again. A smile and a name. That was all he had left of his young friend and that he shall hold dear for the rest of his life. Momo refused to let go when paramedics arrived. He clung to the body of the young one for as long as he could, tears softly moving their way down his face.  
  
**dakara ima tsuyoku daite daite  
kono karada ni imi ga aru nara  
tada anata to kono mune no oku no  
tashikasa wo sou kizutsuke, aisuno**  
_So now hold me, hold me strongly  
If this body has any meaning  
I will hurt and love the certainty  
Deep in my heart, only with you._  
  
"Takeshi..."

* * *

Author's Notes:  
1. Based loosely on an event that happened in Japan. 11 year old school girl stabbed a classmate. To all the people that go to 2chan and 4chan and idolize that girl, I have nothing to say to people like you. This story relates to the victim.  
2. Based loosely on another event in the news where school students were found hurting small animals for pleasure.  
3. People will wonder why I made Momo react the way that he did. Why didn't he go seek help? Well you would think that is logical right? But you think about what you would do in that situation. The person who matters the most to you in your life is laying there dying. That person knows they will not make it and want to spend their last moments with you. Will you run to get help and risk them dying all alone? Can you live with yourself? Surely you will feel guilty for letting them die and not getting help but it was already too late. If it was me, I wouldn't want to die all alone in a classroom. Why didn't Momo just carry him to medical attention? brain. He was just shocked by the situation and went against rational thought and just listened to what the boy told him. Argue with me all you want your points but that's how I wrote the story. 


End file.
